Muay Thai
by Danimon86
Summary: Ruki suspira pela milésima vez naquele finalzinho de tarde tedioso. O pequeno não entendia como Reita conseguia passar horas assistindo aquilo. [lemon RxR gazette]


_**Muay Thai¹**_

Ruki suspira pela milésima vez naquele finalzinho de tarde tedioso. O pequeno não entendia como Reita conseguia passar horas assistindo _aquilo. _

Mais um suspiro e observa o companheiro. Reita assistia animado o que (pela sua conta) deveria ser a milésima luta de _Muay Thai. _

- Rei-chan... – começa Ruki cauteloso - Por que você não toma um banho e depois vamos namorar um pouquinho heim?

- Ruki... È a final daqui à pouco e eu não perco ela por nada! – Exclama Reita empolgado, mal prestando atenção na proposta feita por Ruki.

Ruki levanta-se irritado do sofá e lança um último olhar para Reita na esperança de que o mais velho tenha mudado de idéia. Mas Reita apenas continuava a mexer com a cabeça para os lados, como se estivesse realmente se desviando dos socos e chutes dados pelos lutadores.

O ruivinho derrotado vai até o quarto que dividia com seu Koi e se tranca lá dentro.

Olha em volta à procura de algo para se distrair, viu o caderno que utilizava para escrever suas letras para a banda. Mas não estava com o mínimo saco para isso.

Num gesto rápido, abriu a porta do lado do guarda-roupa que era destinado apenas para si. Talvez pudesse vestir algo mais ousado para chamar a atenção de Reita.

- Mas o quê? – Pergunta a si mesmo.

Viu uma cueca transparente, que sabia que Reita adorava quando usava aquilo. Mas Ruki após alguns segundos analisando a peça, logo a joga para longe com uma careta e murmura:

- Muito batido.

O pequeno queria algo diferente, que nunca havia usado antes com seu amante.

Mas fazendo biquinho e olhando para seu guarda-roupa abarrotado das mais variadas roupas, constatou que ali, não encontraria nada.

Olhou então para o lado que era destinado as roupas de Reita. Rapidamente abre e olha por todos os cantos à procura de algo interessante.

Nota que nos fundos do móvel, havia um cabide um tanto escondido. O Ruivo se põe nas pontas dos pés e pega o dito cabide.

Com um sorriso constata que eram bermudas, que sabia que Reita não gostava muito de usar. O vocalista então ficou apenas separando as bermudas e as olhando.

Até que viu uma um tanto diferente, possuía um desenho de um dragão na frente e o elástico era um tanto largo. Na verdade não lhe era estranho.

- Ah, claro... – Murmurou Ruki fazendo uma careta.

Claro que não lhe era estranho, era uma bermuda que geralmente os lutadores de _Muay Thai_utilizavam. E passando quase a tarde toda vendo essa luta ao lado de Reita, é claro que não iria esquecer.

E num estalo, Ruki tem uma idéia. Analisa mais uma vez o calção de luta de seu namorado.

- Vai ficar um pouco grande em mim. – constata o pequeno erguendo o calção na altura de seus olhos.

Mas Ruki apenas dá de ombros, se levanta e começa a se despir, e logo em seguida vestindo o calção de _Muay Thai _de seu namorado.

De calções devidamente vestidos, o rapaz se mira no espelho. E confirma suas supeitas sobre o tamanho da peça. O calção batia em seus joelhos, sendo que deveria bater nas coxas.

Ainda assim, Ruki gostou do resultado. Olhando em volta do quarto, Ruki procura algo de extrema importância para a tentativa de persuasão contra seu namorado. E o garoto enquanto procurava pelo quarto, tinha certeza que já vira Reita com aquilo nas mãos.

- Isso!- Exclama Ruki animado, ao finalmente encontra o par de luvas de boxe de Reita.

O rapaz então calça desajeitadamente as luvas e com um sorriso sacana se encaminha novamente à sala.

XxXxXxX

- Rei-chan?! – chama Ruki por trás de Reita.

Mas o mais velho parecia não ter ouvido.

- Reita?

Tenta Ruki mais uma vez, desta vez ouvindo um resmungo da parte de Reita.

- Suzuki Akira! – Quase grita Ruki, dando um leve soco na cabeça do baixista.

- Ai Ruki, o que fo... – Mas a frase, Reita não chega a terminar.

Pois ao ver Ruki com seu calção de _Muay Thai _e suas luvas de boxe, não conseguiu falar mais nada.

- Sabe Reita – Começa Ruki caminhando lentamente até a frente do baixista – você está o dia todo olhando para esses lutadores na tv, então eu resolvi me vestir como eles, pra ver se você me nota ainda hoje.

Reita estava simplesmente deslumbrado com a visão, a luta que passava na Tv atrás de Ruki, completamente esquecida.

- R-Ruki, como achou isso?

- Ah, eu vi no seu guarda-roupa, e achei que você ia gostar de me ver vestido assim. – Confessa Ruki fazendo um biquinho que sabia deixar Reita louco.

- Ah, sim eu gostei muito chibi... – Murmura Reita, puxando Ruki pela cintura e o fazendo sentar-se em seu colo.

Ruki sorri satisfeito para o mais velho, era exatamente isso que queria. Total atenção de seu Koi. E acaba sorrindo dentro do beijo exigente que Reita lhe aplicava.

- Calma Reita, devagar – Sussurra Ruki no ouvido do loiro, quando este tenta por uma de suas mãos por dentro do calção.

- O que você quer fazer então chibi? – Pergunta Reita, tentando se conter com Ruki em seu colo.

- Lutar – responde o mais novo simplista.

- Lutar?! – repete Reita incrédulo.

- Sim, lutar. – confirma o menor se levantando do colo de Reita – è claro que não como esses ogros aí na tv, mas sim um joguinho leve.

- Hum, que tipo de joguinho pequeno?

- Vamos fazer assim, se você conseguir dar dois tapas no meu rosto você pode pedir o quiser pra mim Rei-chan, já seu EU conseguir dar os dois tapas no seu rosto, então eu faço o que quiser com você meu amor.

Reita sorri com o jogo maluco proposto por seu companheiro. Típico de Ruki,e ele adorava isso.

- Ok pequeno, mas você vai continuar usando as luvas? – indaga Reita apontando para as luvas de boxe que Ruki mantinha.

- Se importa? - Pergunta o garoto com um olhar pidão.

- De forma alguma, mas fique sabendo que seu eu ganhar, vou te comer aqui na sala de quatro com luvas e tudo o mais. – Explica o mais velho, arrancando um suspiro baixinho de seu namorado.

- Devo admitir que não seja uma má idéia – debocha Ruki lhe dando uma piscadela.

- Vamos começar logo essa luta... – exclama Reita impaciente.

Então os dois homens se posicionam no centro da sala e levantam os braços na intenção de proteger seus rostos, e ficam assim um analisando o outro, rodando pela sala.

Reita é o primeiro a tentar investir contra Ruki, mas o ruivinho é rápido e acaba desviando das mãos grandes de Reita.

Ruki sabia que era questão de tempo até Reita conseguir acertá-lo, então resolveu jogar do seu jeito. Tomando um pouco mais de distância de Reita, o mais baixo fingi ajeitar o calção, o puxando um pouco mais para baixo revelando não estar usando nenhuma roupa de baixo.

Reita abre um pouco a boca diante da provocação de seu pequeno, mas quando estava pronto a reclamar. Leva um tapa no rosto.

- Um à zero! – Exclama Ruki divertido.

- Ei! Isso é trapaça! – Reclama Reita.

- Isso o quê? – Perguntou Ruki irônico.

Reita dá de ombros sorrindo logo depois. Só podia ser o Ruki mesmo.

Ambos então voltam á posição de luta. Reita estava determinado a virar o jogo, mas ele mal sabia que Ruki estava mais ainda.

O baixista então resolve jogar do mesmo jogo que seu koi, e rapidamente retira a regata preta que usava, ficando apenas com uma calça de moletom larga, mostrando um pedaço de sua boxer preta. Não é preciso dizer que Ruki estancou com a visão e acabou levando um tapa.

- Um a um! - Fala Reita num tom vitorioso.

Ruki resmunga contrariado, não acreditou que caiu na própria armadilha.

Ruki se recompõe, vendo Reita fazer o mesmo. O próximo tapa diria quem seria o vencedor. Estavam os dois ainda rodando na sala, uma vez ou outra um ameaçava atacar. O mais novo já estava quase desistindo, quando o narrador da tv dá um grito particularmente alto:

- NOCAUTEEEEEE!

Reita imediatamente vira o rosto na direção da tv, e o pequeno não perdendo a chance lhe aplica o segundo tapa.

- Venci! – Comemora Ruki retirando as luvas, pulando no colo de Reita lhe dando um selinho.

- Ok venceu Chibi. – admite Reita abraçando Ruki – Então o que você quer?

O pequeno desce do colo do mais velho e fala:

- De joelhos Rei-chan.

Reita arregala os olhos surpreso com o pedido, mas acaba cedendo se ajoelhando de frente para seu amado.

- Agora eu quero que você chupe isso – Ordena Ruki colocando apenas seu membro já um tanto excitado, para fora do calção.

Reita sorri diante da ordem de seu amante e abrindo sua boca recebe todo o membro de Ruki, chupando com força, que sabia que era como seu chibi gostava.

- Oh, isso Reita! – Murmura Ruki acompanhando os movimentos de Reita com o quadril.

Reita geme ao sentir o membro de Ruki crescer cada vez mais dentro de sua boca e lentamente com uma de suas mãos começa a se acariciar por cima da calça.

- Os dentes amor... – Fala Ruki num sussurro rouco.

Reita entendendo o pedido, roça de leve seus dentes por todo o membro de seu Chibi.

Ruki, por sua vez sentindo o orgasmo chegar, imediatamente afasta a boca de Reita de seu membro.

- Não quero terminar tão rápido – murmura Ruki ofegante, mas sorrindo para seu loiro.

- O que você quer que eu faça agora Chibi? – Pergunta Reita, fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Não, continue ajoelhado! – Manda Ruki – Quero agora que você me beije aqui.

Propõe Ruki, abaixando o calção e ajoelhando de costas diante de Reita. Ficando totalmente exposto para seu amante.

- Anda Rei-chan... – pede Ruki manhoso.

Reita geme diante da visão e do pedido de seu amante. E com suas mãos nas nádegas do pequeno, o loiro as separa levemente e dá um beijo bem no centro, fazendo Ruki ofegar e contrair-se.

- Ah Reita, mais... – Pede Ruki numa voz fraca.

Reita então volta a beijar a entrada de Ruki, e tenta morder de leve a carne de seu amado, arrancando um grito surpreso do pequeno.

- È bom Chibi? – Pergunta Reita sacana.

- Merda Reita, continua... – Sussurra o menor.

O mais velho passa então a intercalar entre beijos e lambidas, e sorri quando vê Ruki começando a se masturbar. Continua então a estimular a entrada de seu parceiro com língua e dar mordidas nas nádegas de Ruki.

Ruki, enquanto sentia Reita lhe excitar naquele ponto, se masturbava cada vez mais rápido sentindo o orgasmo próximo mais uma vez. E num murmúrio fala:

- R-Rei-chan a língua...

O loiro que lambia a entrada, então passa a forçar sua língua contra o ponto apertado de Ruki, fazendo o pequeno gemer de prazer, atingindo o orgasmo sujando o tapete da sala com seus fluídos.

Enquanto Ruki ainda de joelhos e agachado se recuperava, Reita lhe acariciava as costas e se masturbava com uma das mãos.

- Quer ajuda amor? – Pergunta Ruki sentando de frente para Reita, que estava sentado sobre as próprias pernas ainda se masturbando.

- Claro – Responde o mais velho, soltando o próprio membro ereto, deixando Ruki tomá-lo em suas mãos e masturbá-lo.

Ruki se deliciava vendo o rosto de Reita se contorcer de prazer com sua caricías, e vendo que o loiro estava próximo do ápice aumenta o ritmo.

- E-espera Ruki – Pede Reita.

Ruki, então observa Reita se desvencilhar de sua mão, levantando-se e ficando em pé com o membro de frente para seu rosto.

- Quero gozar em você! – Fala Reita enquanto continuava a masturbação e com um gemido se aproxima mais de Ruki, fazendo todo seu gozo ir de encontro à face bonita de seu companheiro. Ruki, enquanto observa Reita cair de joelhos ofegante ao seu lado, passa a língua por seus lábios sentindo o gosto do baixista e murmura:

- Delicioso...

E Reita não resistindo o puxa para um beijo longo e quente.

XxXxXxXx

O casal ainda deitado no chão da sala trocava caricias leves e olhares cúmplices.

Ruki sorri com o olhar apaixonado que Reita lhe dirigia e num murmúrio pergunta:

- Então eu levo jeito para o _Muay Thai _amor?

Reita imediatamente faz uma cara surpresa, levantando-se e indo até a tv.

- Eu não acredito a final ainda não começou! – Comenta alegre.

Ruki suspira fechando os olhos e contando até dez. Não acreditava que depois de tudo o que fizeram ele ainda estaria preocupado com a final!

Ruki levantando-se um tanto triste resolve ir tomar um banho. Mas é segurado pelo pulso.

- Hei, espera Chibi. – Pede Reita abraçando Ruki pela cintura - Eu não me importo tanto assim com essa final, mas eu quero uma revanche para o _nosso_ joguinho.

Fim

¹ Pra quem não sabe _Muay Thai _ é a mesma coisa que boxe tailandês! XD

Fic feita para as moças lindas da comunidade do orkut... Principalmente ao casalzinho fake mais quente de lá que me inspirou a tentar fazer este rimming! xP


End file.
